Honest Mistake
by InuHanyou88
Summary: This is a story about mainly Miroku and Sango, but the Inuyasha gang are in it. When the group plans to get Miroku and Sango together... Sango gets somethings mixed up....PLZ read and review.


These characters do not belong to me.

I made Shippo the same age as the other characters.

I'm not good with dialogues, so there might be a lot of commas and periods in the wrong places; and I think my tenses are mixed up.

I want to say thank you to my Inu Miko for showing me fan .

This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it.

__

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

" Arrrgh, stupid alarm." said Miroku as he woke up trying to turn off his alarm. "Another day of learning, he said sarcastically, "hur- ray." Miroku got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth and took a shower, Miroku hurried and got dressed. He was late for class.

Miroku was a student at the local college. Miroku wasn't the smartest guy on campus or the most popular, but he did have some friends. Inuyasha, who was smart as a tack, but but expressed himself as a "tough guy" trying to concel his "soft side" . Kagome, a young girl who clearly surpassed most of her peers in intellect, was well know for her kind acts and gentle heart. Thought he wasn't the brightest person in the group, Shippo had a personality and ability to make anyone laugh. Sango was one of the most beautiful and intellectual girls on campus just like Kagome. They were all really close , they been friends as long as they could remember. But the closest of his friends was Sango. Everyone knew that Miroku loved Sango, well everyone but Sango. Miroku had a crush on Sango for a long time, but he knew that she would never go out with him because she didn't considered "boyfriend material."

__

Ring, Ring, Ring!

" Hahaha, made it right on time." Miroku said while trying to catch his breath. " You made it," replied the teacher . Once he was in the classroom, Miroku sat near his friends. The class was boring, but he felt lucky to be sitting next to Sango. Everyday Miroku sat there and daydreamed about her. He dreamed about him and her together with his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips planting passionate kisses on hers, yet Miroku doubted that she would ever go out with him. He knew that Sango only thought of him as a friend.

One day during his daydreaming, Miroku was interrupted by Shippo.

" Dude, why don't you just ask her out?"

" Yea, just ask her out?" Kagome said, " remember to be yourself."

" What are you talking about?" Miroku said acting purely innocent.

" We all know you like her" Shippo whispered.

" Its obvious that you have a thing for her." said Kagome gingerly stated to avoid Sango's hearing.

" Yea, just go up and talk to her" Inuyasha said.

" Uhhhh, I don't know what you guys are talking about ", uttered Miroku, while looking at Sango.

" If she says no, then just say it was a joke," uttered Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, but quickly returned her attention to Miroku as she stated reassuringly, " she wont she no."

" Hahaha, if she says no then just say that you're drunk", laughed Shippo.

" Shippo!" screamed Kagome, " We're suppose to be helping him not making it worse."

" What are you laughing about Shippo?" inquired Sango.

"N…N..Nothing" Miroku quickly stated.

" C'mon… Ask her" uttered Kagome just loud enough so that only Miroku could hear.

" Nothing huh?" Sango retorted, " then why were you guys laughing and whispering?"

" Well…. Miroku was wondering if," began Shippo but suddenly halted as Miroku kicked Shippo which ceased his statement altogether.

" Its nothing just guy stuff" Miroku said with an unconvincing.

Inuyasha started laughing when he saw what Miroku did and said. Still laughing, he managed to verbalize, " Hahaha…yea…right …just guy stuff…haha."

"Guy's stuff , huh…?" Sango replied still unconvinced by Miroku's answer, " Then why is Kagome in this?"

"Well, uh …you know me… I'm noisy." Kagome quickly responded trying to turn her friend's aggravation away from herself.

Ring, Ring ,Ring!

" Oh… Look at that. Class is over," said Miroku in a hurry, " I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

" Yea", smirked Inuyasha.

" What was all that about?" Sango asked.

"Well, Miroku was wondering….." whispered Shippo.

"Shippo!!!!!", interrupted Inuyasha.

" What?!?!, I was just gonna tell her that Miroku wanted to ask her…" Shippo pleaded.

Just then Inuyasha kicked Shippo in the other leg.

" Ouchhhhh" Shippo screamed.

" Inuyasha!?!?!" shouted Kagome, " Are you all right Shippo?"

"Yea.. I'll live" answered Shippo while coldly glancing at Inuyasha.

" Whats going on?" questioned Sango with a hint of annoyance.

" Its not our business to get involved…..right Shippo?", stated Inuyasha

" Yeaa" replied Shippo, while grabbing his leg.

" Well, we got to go now…bye Sango" uttered Inuyasha, " come on Shippo!"

"Bye Sango " said Shippo

" Yea.. I've got to leave too. I have a paper due tomorrow." said Kagome.

"Bye guys", Sango said as her friends left the class room." hmmm… that was weird", she said to herself.

__

The Next Day After Class

" Hey guys."

"Hey Sango, whats new?" said Kagome.

" Nothing much. Oh yea, Naraku is holding a party at his house tonight. You guys want to go?"

" No thanks" huffed Inuyasha.

" If Naraku is throwing it, then I'm not going" stated Miroku expressing his displeasure towards the person.

"Yea , I don't think so" reply Shippo.

" Uh… I don't think you should go, Sango" answered Kagome.

" Why not?" asked Sango .

" Naraku is a huge jerk. He throws parties that end up with people getting drunk and passed out on the streets. You should stay away from him." said Inuyasha .

" C'mon guys, its just a rumor" Sango replied.

" Yea tell that to my brother Sesshomaru. He is in the hospital in a coma, because of Naraku and his party!" shouted Inuyasha.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know" cried Sango.

"Yea, neither did he" said Inuyasha.

" Sango , we just don't want you to get hurt. Please Sango promise us that you are not going to that party" pleaded Miroku.

" Ok, since you guys cared for me so much. I won't go." said Sango.

" Well, if you want to go somewhere, why don't we all go to a movie tonight?" asked Kagome.

" Ok, yea, sure" Sango answered.

"How bout eight?" questioned Shippo.

" Yea , that sounds good. I'll see you guys there" replied Sango, " I have to go now. See you guys later."

"Ok, sure. Bye Sango."

"See you later."

"Meet you there at eight."

__

After Sango Left

" Miroku, remember to bring her some flowers, ok?" said Kagome.

" Yea, and don't bring her any cheap ones either" uttered Inuyasha.

" Hahaha, show that she means something to you." giggled Shippo.

" I thought this was a group outing?" asked Miroku a bit confused.

" Yea, it is, but most of us are going to be busy." smirked Kagome.

" This is a chance for you to charm Sango" stated Inuyasha.

" What are you talking about?" questioned Miroku with another faux look of naiveté.

"Look, we all know you like her. You been staring at her since the first time you guys met. Don't tell me that you have no feelings for her at all!" hollered Kagome.

"Ok , maybe I have feelings for her" Miroku said while looking at the ground.

" Maybe nothing…! You love her don't you?" asked Inuyasha.

" Yea, ok. I love her. I love Sango, but I know that nothing would ever happen between us."

" How do you know?" asked Shippo.

" Have you ever asked her?" said Kagome.

"Well, no…., but…"

"But nothing" interrupted Inuyasha, "you never asked her anything at all.". " You're gonna go on this date and if everything turns out good, than you ask her. Otherwise you're gonna live your life, asking yourself 'what if'."

" Don't worry, Miroku. Come to my place and we'll all help you get ready for the date." said Kagome.

"Yea sure.. I have nothing to do anyways" said Inuyasha.

" I'm in too. Don't worry Miroku" Shippo reassured.

" Thanks you guys" thanked Miroku.

" Meet me at my house around seven, ok?" asked Kagome.

" Ok ,seven it is. I'll be there."

At Kagome's apartment

Knock, Knock, Knock

" Who is it?" Kagome asked.

" It's Sango, Can I come in?"

" Sango?!?!?!? Uh uh uh,. Hey Sango!, umm you need something?" Kagome asked while opening the door.

" Nothing … I just want to hang out with my friend, is that ok?"

" Well I'm expecting someone in half an hour."

"Oh, who is it?"

" A friend, but I guess I can hang out for a while."

"Well, actually I also wanted to talk."

"Oh, sure, about what?" asked Kagome.

" Well, I think I'm in love."

"What?!?!?!, but you cant be in love, this will ruin everything." shouted Kagome but quickly winced.

" What? Ummm ruin what?"

" Oh, nothing. So you say that you're in love? With who?"

" I'm in love with a guy that I've met along time ago, but I was too shy to confront him about it."

"Who is it?"

" Just between us girls, ok?"

"Ok, sure. Who is it?"

"It's Miroku" Sango whispered, " but I don't want him to know until I know that he feels the same way about me. Can you keep it between us girls?"

" Ok, don't worry, Sango. I wouldn't tell a single soul. But can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure. What is it?"

" Since when did you have this feelings for him?" Kagome asked.

" I think it was a couple of weeks after I met him. Ever since then, I felt funny inside. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I thought it would go away, but it never did."

"Why don't you tell him about it?"

" I didn't know if he felt the same way about me. Our friendship was going great, I just didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship" answered Sango.

"Oh , I see. Well maybe tonight you can ask him how he feels about you."

" Well… I don't know, Kagome."

"Ok , just promise me that you will talk to him after the date, ok?"

" Ok, I guess."

" Umm, Sango, um I was wondering if you can leave now, my friend should be here any minute now."

" Oh, that's ok. I'll see you tonight at eight ok?" said Sango.

" Um, ok" answered Kagome.

__

As Sango left Kagome's apartment, she saw Miroku passing her with flowers in his hands.

" Hey Miroku" said Sango.

" Oh, hello, Sango" replied Miroku.

" What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kagome."

" Oh, who are the flowers for?"

"Ummm.. The flowers?"

" Yes those things in your hand."

"…ummm they're for…."

" Miroku, who are the flowers for?"

" They are for Kagome, yea that's right , they're for Kagome."

" Oh, is there a special reason or something?"

"Umm, they're just to say ummm thanks for her ummm helping me with my umm homework."

" Oh" uttered Sango.

" Yea I couldn't get the homework without her help."

" Well I'm gonna go now, I'll see you at the moives?

" Ok.. I'll see you there."

"bye Miroku."

Ok, bye , Sango."

__

As Sango was walking out the apartment building . She thought to herself

I don't think the flowers are for Kagome's help. I think Miroku likes Kagome. This cant be, Kagome said that she was expecting a friend, but why didn't she tell me that it was Miroku. Could Kagome have feelings for Miroku? This would explain the reason why she was acting really weird when we talked about Miroku and how she wanted me to leave in a hurry when I was talking to her a minute ago. So, that's it huh, Kagome like Miroku and he likes her. I cant believe that she wouldn't tell me this before. Kagome… I thought you were my friend! I cant believe you would do something like this behind my back! Miroku….I thought we were all friends… I guess not. I don't think I can go to the movies with them around me.

Inuyasha's and Shippo's Dorm. It was starting to rain. There was a storm coming.

Knock, knock, knock

"Arrrgh what is it?" barked Inuyasha.

" Its me Sango."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said Inuyasha as he opened the door, " What is it?"

"Where's Shippo?" asked Sango.

" He went to the store, why?"

"Well, anyways…..Inuyasha, you're my friend right?"

" Yea, why?"

"And friends tell friends everything right?"

"Umm… yea."

"You and Miroku are close right?, Like brother close, right?"

"Yea, you could say that."

" And Miroku would tell you if he is in love with some one right?"

" Ummmm" Inuyasha is getting really nevous, " Yea he should, but he doesn't."

"Liar…you know something Inuyasha. He told you who he likes didn't he?"

"He didn't have to everyone could have figured it out? Only an idoit wouldn't have notice it."

"Oh….so you're calling me an idoit?. I didn't figure it out till I saw him pass me with flowers heading towards Kagome's apartment. I thought you were my friend. I thought you all were my friends."

" Sango… You got it all wrong. Miroku likes…"

" I know what Miroku likes…and its not me…its Kagome" . After Sango practically poured out her grief in Inuyasha's face, she dashed out of Inuyasha's and Shippo's dorm with a river of tears crying down from her eyes.

" Sango !!!!…Wait!!!… You don't understand!!!"

__

It started raining harder and harder. After Sango left, Inuyasha ran out the building trying to find Sango, but couldn't find her anywhere. Inuyasha wrote a note to Shippo, telling him to meet at Kagome's apartment. It also said to try and bring Sango to the apartment too. Inuyasha rushed to Kagomes's apartment in a hurry.

Knock, knock, knock

" Kagome, open up. Its an emergency!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

" Why are you so sweaty?" Miroku saked.

"I was…….. running……… here in a ……..hurry" Inuyasha said while trying to catch his breath.

" Why?" uttered Kagome.

" It's about Sango…"

__

Entered Shippo

"What about her, what about Sango!!!!?!?!?!?" interrupted Miroku.

" She thought that you loved Kagome."

"What?!?!?!"

"Whats going on?!!!?!?!" asked Shippo, " I came here as quickly as I could."

"Sango thought that Miroku and I were in love" Kagome answered to Shippo.

" Yea, she saw Miroku with flowers heading toward your apartment, Kagome. She thought that you guys were in love and you didn't tell her."

" Oh no… did you follow her , Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

" No I couldn't, by the time I got outside… I couldn't find her."

" Arrrgh… I have to go find her" uttered Miroku.

" No, Miroku, you cant . It's raining hell outside!" shouted Shippo.

" I must find her. I cant sit here and do nothing. I must find her. I must find Sango."

" No wait!" shouted Kagome.

__

Miroku Left

Outside Kagome's Apartment/ Miroku's thought

Where are you Sango….. Please my love tell me that you're all right, tell me that you're not hurt.

Sango... I… Love…You..

__

Kagome's Apartment. Miroku comes back all wet.

" Did you find her?" asked Shippo.

" No" Miroku whispered, " I looked everywhere.. I couldn't find her…. I couldn't….."

" I didn't find her either" said Shippo.

" Do you have any clues as to where she might be, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

" No I didn't" answered Kagome.

" What if something happened to her.. What if….?" feared Miroku.

"Shut up ok. Are you giving up this quickly?" shouted Inuyasha.

"……no….." Miroku uttered.

" Don't give up, Miroku" said Kagome, "go home, get changed, and get some rest. I'll call you if anything comes up."

" No…. I cant rest when she is out there somewhere hurt or worse" cried Miroku.

" Miroku, you need your rest. You cant be of any help when you're tired" stated Shippo.

" Yea go home and get some rest. We'll call you if we find something" said Kagome.

" Ok, fine. You're right" murmured Miroku.

__

Miroku left

Later at Miroku's apartment….

Miroku was sitting on the couch thinking about Sango. " Where are you Sango?" he thought to himself. After a while a knock came on the door. " Who is it?" Miroku asked.

A beautiful voice shouted ,"It's me! …. Open up!"

" Sango?" he said in a quiet voice. "Sango.. Is it really you?" ,Miroku asked after opening the door." Where were you Sango?"

There she stood dripping wet and tears formed in her eyes. "I was out walking and thinking about something."

" We looked everywhere for you… I thought I would never get another chance to see you again.". She came in and sat down.

" You did? …..I didn't know you cared about me."

" What?!?!?! Sango…."

" Ummm Miroku, can I talk to you about something?" cried Sango.

" Yea.. Sure what is it?". " I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Well, I have to tell you something " she said.

" Yea, what is it. you know you can trust me" he replied.

" Well….uh, I think that I'm in love."

"What!?!?!" he uttered, " with who? Do I know him? Since when? How well do you know him?"

" Well, we have class with him. He is handsome and we've know each other for a long time" she answered

"Who is it? , is it Inuyasha?, Shippo?" he choked.

" No… Inuyasha is sweet, but he is too grumpy; and I think of Shippo as like a little brother to me" she answered.

" Then who is it?"

" It's …. It's…..You, Miroku."

"Sango…."

" I know that you like Kagome, but I want you to know that I don't want you to act on this. I just wanted you to know. I've been keeping this inside me ever since we met and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

" Sango… I … Love …You."

" ….but what about Kagome?"

" Sango… I love you. And only you!"

" But the flowers?"

"You misunderstood. Those flowers were for you. Kagome and the others planned this all out, everyone was suppose to cancel, so the only ones at the movies, were me and you. They all knew that I love you, but they also knew that I was too shy to do anything about it."

" Everyone planned this?"

" It was to get us together."

" Miroku… I love you…"

"I love you too Sango."

" I'm sorry that I made you worry… I'm sorry that I let my mind play tricks on me.. I'm so sorry, Miroku."

" Its all right Sango… As long as we together…everything would be all right.

The End

Thanks to Kagome (Inu Miko) for helping me write this. I couldn't do this without you.

PLZ review. I know that I have somethings to work on, but I would love it if you tell me what I need to improve on.


End file.
